


My Side Of The Bed

by Sometimes_Is_A_Long_Time



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Passive-aggression, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_Is_A_Long_Time/pseuds/Sometimes_Is_A_Long_Time
Summary: Crocodile tries to go to sleep but Doflamingo keeps trying to move to his side of the bed.
Relationships: Crocodile & Donquixote Doflamingo, Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	My Side Of The Bed

"Stay on your side of the bed." While that was a simple demand, Crocodile knew it was something Doflamingo always seemed to ignore.

"My side of the bed? This is my bed! The whole thing is my side!" Doflamingo was technically correct, it was  _ his _ bed, but the two men had their respective sides to sleep on. Crocodile on the left, Doflamingo on the right. This wasn't their first time sleeping together, not by a long shot, but they still had issues over sleeping arrangements.

"Just stay over there. Unlike you, I have places to be tomorrow." Crocodile pushed the younger man off his shoulder. Doflamingo had leaned against him not long ago, and Crocodile wasn't very fond of it. In fact, Crocodile wasn't fond of much physical intimacy, especially when trying to sleep. The two men just had a very  _ interesting _ evening, and Crocodile was exhausted. He wanted to sleep, but in order to sleep he needed his space, something Doflamingo didn't like in between them.

"You're such a baby, I was barely on  _ 'your side' _ " Doflamingo sat up, looking over at Crocodile who had turned away from him. He had taken note of Crocodile's sleeping patterns, it wasn't very difficult since he barely slept himself. Doflamingo always had trouble sleeping, that was nothing new.

"Goodnight." Crocodile was practically at the edge of the bed, he felt comfortable there. Doflamingo tended to shift a lot at night, and he didn't want to risk being woken.

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight." Doflamingo sighed. Unlike Crocodile, he was a very physical person, and usually he would manage to get a few minutes of some sort of holding- most times reluctantly. Part of the reason he enjoyed it so much was the annoyance that it caused the older man.

"Stop staring at me." While Crocodile had his eyes closed in an attempt to sleep, he felt Doflamingo's gaze on him.

"Oh come on! Now you're just being selfish." Doflamingo laid back, looking at the ceiling. He was getting quite irritated, but Crocodile's complaints weren't uncommon. One thing was for sure, Doflamingo was persistent.

Almost 15 minutes had passed when Doflamingo tried again. He moved over to Crocodile's side of the bed, casually stretching and resting his arm over the older man.

"Go back to your side." Crocodile pushed Doflamingo's arm off himself, giving the younger man a brief glare.

"Why don't you just come to my side?" Doflamingo pushed Crocodile on the back, just enough to cause annoyance.

"Because this is my side. You have the right side, I have the left." Crocodile turned and pushed Doflamingo back in response, so much so that Doflamingo had moved back to the other side of the bed. Doflamingo took this opportunity to grab Crocodile's arm, the one that pushed him, and pull him into a tight embrace.

"Now we're both on my side." Doflamingo laughed.

"I will kill you." Crocodile grumbled. In Crocodile's position, he probably  _ could _ kill Doflamingo, and sometimes he even considered it, but he never went through with it. Doflamingo didn't loosen his grip, and rested his head on top of Crocodile's.

"You always say that." Doflamingo was very pleased. Crocodile managed to go back to his side after a minute of fighting.

"It's like I'm sleeping with a child. A really clingy, annoying child." Crocodile turned away from Doflamingo, quickly getting comfortable to try to sleep.

"You're so unloving." Doflamingo smiled, he enjoyed the banter. "Why can't you just accept my affection? it's bound to happen sooner or later."

"Go to sleep." Crocodile had rolled his eyes, though Doflamingo was unable to see them.

"Alright." Doflamingo sighed, taking off his glasses. Crocodile was almost convinced that was the end of it, until he heard Doflamingo shift again. Doflamingo wrapped his arms around Crocodile, putting his temple against the back of his neck. "One more kiss."

"You're really pushing it." Crocodile pushed Doflamingo's arms away for the thousandth time.

"I promise! I won't bother you after." 

"I really have a hard time believing that."

"Come on, Croco."

"No." Crocodile turned to face the ceiling. Doflamingo smiled. This meant yes. Doflamingo kissed him on the cheek. "There, now seriously-  _ goodnight _ ." Crocodile turned away.

"Goodnight." Doflamingo moved back to the right side of the bed. He didn't plan on sleeping anytime soon, but he did want Crocodile to sleep. As much as he enjoyed pestering him, he also liked observing. Besides, he'd be able to move to Crocodile's side after he fell asleep, he always did.


End file.
